Music Prompt SRMTHG
by Kosaten no Kokinatsuyosa
Summary: A music prompt done just to slay the Writer's Block Beast. Ten random songs, random characters and parings, some OC's.


**Music Prompt Thing**

**Author's Note**: Ok, there's this music thing going around where you pick someone or a paring that you like, then set you music player on shuffle/random. You can write only during the song, after that, you're done. Since I'm a slow typer and I don't do so hot under pressure,I'm modifying the rules for this - I just went with the first idea that popped in my head as far as characters and plot ideas, but I stopped whenever the song did. I did this mainly to get myself out of the horrible writer's block that I was in, so don't critique me too harshly people. Hopefully someone will like something I've written here. You'll find references to my OC Sal here, as well as one of AmythistAngel07's OC's Anna, used with permission.

Enjoy?

-Shadow**  
><strong>

**1. Down With the Sickness- Disturbed - 4:37- Mandarin**

He could feel it inside him. It was growing stronger, the darkness in his heart. It spread like a cancer, poisoning his mind. He could feel it changing him, changing his thoughts, his emotions. He sensed his behavior changing and he could see that the others were starting to notice it too.

It was too late for him now.

So the dark thing that had taken ahold of his mind and body would claim his spirit as well, he could see it in the dark dreams that the wretched thing played out in his head in the middle of the night, dreams of how it would turn him into its puppet.

It was over.

**2. Owl City- Deer in the Headlights- 2:53- Sparx + Nova**

"Do you want somebody to walk you home?" It was innocent enough question, or so he thought.

Bam. Her golden fist collided with his face. If she kept this up, he'd never be able to talk to her because he wouldn't be able to talk at all.

Oh, but she still took his breath away every time he saw her. So he kept on trying, because she was his shining star. She was blinding. She was…Nova.

**3. Ironic - Alanis Morrisette- 3:48 Sal + Anna friendship**

" It figures, doesn't it?" she said to her.

"What?"

"He's so much like Albus, it hurts to be near him!"

You…like Antauri?"

"I…I'm confused." The silver monkey admitted to the black female she had grown to admire. "Antauri and I…we could never be. Albus was my one shot at true love, and fate took him from me. And now, I'm trapped in this metallic shell. I live a shadowy, pale imitation of life, Anna. Love him for me."

**4. Playing God- Paramore- 3:02- Mandarin + Sal**

When she had been alive, she had adored him, yet now she seemed to hate him. He had her wrapped around his finger, but now she resented everything about him, calling him hypocritical, and saying that he was trying to rule over her, thinking that he was the greatest thing on Shuggazoom.

She'd bite, claw, scratch, anything to get away from him. If he didn't know better, he'd swear they we're a couple. He cringed at the thought and then smashed the mirror in anger.

**5. Eye of the Tiger -Survivor 3:48 Chiro**

"Why do I have to learn this Power Primate stuff anyways?" Chiro grumbled.

"As our leader it is of the utmost importance that you are able to defend yourself, Chiro," Antauri told him.

_But what about being normal,_ Chiro though as he watched Antauri spar with Nova in demonstration of the moves he was supposed to learn. _Sure, he wanted to be a superhero, but did that really mean that he'd miss out on all of the good times?_

"Train, train, train, that's all I do anymore," he complained to Nova after Antauri had left.

"You make it sound as if we're trying to kill you," she remarked.

**6. Cancer- My Chemical Romance- 2:33 Antauri**

He knew what he would have to do. He wished that Chiro wasn't watching, that made it all the more painful. The hardest part of doing his duty to save them all was leaving them behind.

He supposed there wouldn't be anything left of his body to bury, just shreds of flesh and metal.

_The hardest part of this is leaving you, Chiro,_ he thought as the power overtook him.

**7. What's Up- 4 Non Blondes- 4:51 Antauri +Sal**

Antauri found Sal sitting on top of the Robot's antenna that morning as the sun was just beginning to come up.

"So you like to come up here too, huh?" she asked.

" Yes, in those moments when I'm feeling peculiar," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He joined her atop the Robot's antenna and let out a primal screech.

"Holy Shuggazoom Antauri, you'll wake half the neighborhood!"

"I find it relieving," he told her.

Experimentally, she let loose a screech of her own.

"Surely you can do better than that," he scoffed, but then he smirked. She had never seen this playful side of him before, he was usually such a stick in the mud. Maybe she'd misjudged him, she thought as she let loose another primal scream, just for fun.

**8. Hello- Evanescence- 3: 28 Mandarin + Sal**

Those foolish siblings of his - couldn't they see that they'd killed her. No, they didn't care that she wasn't breathing, she was just another human. He could only watch in horror as her body fell to the ground, lifeless.

She couldn't be gone. This was just a nightmare, one that Kazar would wake him from. Kazar could fix this. Mandarin knew he had to get to him, wake him, for the shimmering golden monkey had gifts, he could do things….

…He watched those violet eyes open and she spoke his name, her voice metallic and distorted, but she lived.

**9. Guns 'N Roses- Sympathy for the Devil- 7:35**

Even after all that she had been through, and even after all that she had learned from Antauri and the others, she still missed him.

Mandarin had been her friend, but it was probably better if she never saw him again. Antauri had warned that Mandarin could be very alluring, promising power to any who would follow him and he would exploit her weaknesses, and she knew in her heart that he was right.

"But what about the old mandarin? Don't you ever want him back? You aren't even gonna try?" she asked him, amazed.

"I miss him every day, Sal, he was my dearest friend," he told her. "But that monster isn't Mandarin anymore. The true Mandarin passed away when he allowed the darkness in his soul to overtake him, when he allowed his own gluttony for power to consume him. Do you understand?" the black monkey asked.

" I think so," she said slowly, "but it still hurts,"

"I know, I know," he told her softly, trying to comfort her.

**10. My Immortal- Evanescence 4:24 Sal + Antauri**

She was tired of living. She had lived for eons now, watched this race of robot simians grown and flourish over the decades until they lived in harmony with the humans of Shuggazoom City.

But, she missed Antauri.

She missed his wisdom, the sound of his voice. He was captivating, and yet she felt trapped, trapped in the request he had given her before he passed away, to protect Shuggazoom, as he had done. She could still see his face, gray with age in her dreams and she sometimes felt that he was watching her from somewhere, ready to fight with his claws to match her own whenever she needed him to.

She wished she wasn't immortal.


End file.
